Andre's Hard Decision
by the hidden cupboard
Summary: Andre is approached to put together a musical act for their graduation ceremony. Naturally, he enlists Tori's help. But will their last project together at Hollywood Arts force Andre to finally be honest about his feelings?
1. Musical Gum and Propositions

"God, I thought Sikowitz was never going to let us out," groaned Tori Vega. She grabbed her bagged lunch and shut her locker before turning to her best friend, Andre Harris. "I didn't know how much longer I could 'be' a pineapple," she said, invoking air quotes. "It didn't even make sense!"

Andre nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but I have to admit, you did a pretty good job." He eyed her suspiciously, "Maybe a little _too_ good."

Tori laughed and playfully nudged him in the side, but truth be told, Andre barely felt it. He was too preoccupied with the sound of her laugh, and just how _beautiful_ he found her in that moment. Or every moment, really. At least, that's what it was starting to feel like. He was noticing her more and more lately, and certainly not in a friendly way. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he had feelings for Tori Vega-feelings that had strayed beyond friendship for quite some time now.

At first, he believed it would pass, like his crush on Jade. He ignored the way his stomach would jump when he saw her, and the way he warmed at even the slightest brush of skin. Soon, of course, it was all too much to ignore. It had been nearly two years and nothing had changed; rather, his feelings had only intensified. He liked Tori Vega, maybe even loved her, and he wasn't sure of what to do about it.

They were seniors now, and graduation was only about four months away. Sure, they would spend most of the summer together, but then what? As close as they were, they hadn't really discussed what they were planning to do after high school. Tori knew that Shawn Quincy had tentatively offered him a record deal, but Andre had yet to tell her the deal required him to move to New York for six months, starting in July. He simply wasn't ready to tell her. Not yet. Not before he'd made up his mind on whether to act on his feelings.

"Hey," Tori said concernedly, drawing Andre out of his thoughts. It seemed his body had been on autopilot, as he didn't even notice that they had walked to the exit. "You okay?"

He forced an almost unnaturally large smile to ease her worry. He would have to push those thoughts out of his head, and stop thinking so much. _Everything would be fine_.

"Yeah, I'm good," he clapped. "Ready to get my eat on!"

She threw her head back. "Ugh, same. I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my life."

They pushed through to Asphalt Cafe, and spotted their friends (and Jade) sitting at their usual table.

"Hey, guys," Tori greeted as they approached.

Robbie responded with his typical, over-enthused, "Hi!", while Beck held up his ringed-fingers and gave her a salute befitting of his "coolness". Jade ignored her, per usual. Tori slid comfortably onto the bench and put her paper bag on the table. Andre was about to do the same when he heard someone call his name.

"Andre!"

Everyone turned to see Anthony walking toward their table. The thirty-something year old music teacher seemed a little out of breath as he smiled at them. "I'd like to talk with you alone for a minute, Andre, if you don't mind."

Andre hesitated, unsure. "Hey, whatever it is, Anthony, it wasn't me. I told Sinjin not to get peanut butter on the soundboard!"

"You're not in any trouble, Andre," said Anthony. He paused. " And remind me to have a word with Sinjin later. Anyway, just step aside for a few minutes, please. I have a propisition for you."

"Well," Andre said slowly. He looked at Tori, confused, but she just shrugged. "Okay," he said finally. He got up from the table, and Anthony led him out of earshot.

* * *

Tori looked after them, curiously. "I wonder what that was about?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't know, don't care," she said, picking up her burrito.

"Where's Cat?" Robbie asked, feigning nonchalance. He didn't have anyone fooled, however. Especially, not Rex.

"Why?" said the puppet. "You can't wait for her to come so you can _not _kiss her some more?"

The others laughed as Robbie's entire body turned red. He protested, "No! I was just wondering, jeez."

"Aw, come on, Robbie," Tori said, pulling out a salad. "Everyone knows you like her."

"No, they don't," he said, before getting interrupted-

"Yeah, we do."

"Couldn't be more obvious."

"Even my grandfather could see it. And he lost both of his eyes in the War."

Tori cast a strange look at Jade and continued, "I don't see why you don't just tell her."

"Because," said Rex, "Cat needs a _man._ Robbie's arms are like silly string!"

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed, shooting the puppet a wounded look. "I'll have you know I've been lifting weights." He proudly propped his free arm onto the table and flexed. "See? I'm building muscle."

Tori grimaced at the sight of his pale, skinny arm and Beck shook his head. Jade looked at the offending arm, positioned a little too close to her food and growled, "Robbie, if you don't move your _disgusting_ arm, people will be calling you One-Armed Robbie for the rest. of. your. life."

Robbie hesitated, and Jade whipped out a pair of shiny scissors from god-knows-where and held them to her lips. There was a flash of white as Robbie yanked his arm down to his lap. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Jade's lip quirked and she motioned behind him. "Here comes lover girl now."

Sure enough, the rest of them looked to see a bouncing burst of pink as Cat hopped her way to the table, chewing and humming at the same time.

"Hey, everybody!" she exclaimed, sitting right next to a still-blushing Robbie. The others said their hello's before realizing a familiar pop song could be heard coming from what seemed to be her...head? Cat remained oblivious to the other's pointed stares and continued chewing and nodding along to the song.

"Uh, Cat?" Beck said slowly.

"Yeah?" Cat said, her face the picture of innocence.

"Where is that music coming from?"

"Oh!" she laughed and stuck out her tongue, causing the others to protest and Jade to throw down her burrito in disgust at the sight of a bright blue wad of chewing gum. "It's _Musical Gum! _I bought it on Tap It! Each piece plays a different song! And it's only $9.99 a pound. I bought twenty! Haha. My jaw hurts."

Jade stared at her with a mix of anger and astonishment. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I actually think it sounds kind of cool." Beck shrugged. He ignored Jade's glare and reached out a hand. "Mind if I have a piece?"

Tori stretched her hand also. "Yeah, I want to try!"

"Yay!" Cat flipped her cerise hair over her shoulder and reached into her purse. She handed some _Musical Gum _to Tori and Beck, then asked Robbie, "Do you want one?"

Robbie stumbled under the weight of her big eyes and nodded. "S-sure."

Cat gave him a piece and turned to Jade. "What about you, Jade?"

"No."

Tori, Beck and Robbie were already chewing and humming to the tune of the music. "Hey, this is pretty cool!" Tori exclaimed, humming to a Top 40 hit as the others nodded in agreement. Cat frowned and made sure Jade felt the full effect of her Bambi eyes.

"_Please_, Jade?"

"No!" Jade crossed her arms and stared elsewhere. Thirty seconds passed and she chanced a look at Cat, only to find the smaller girl was still staring at her. Finally, Jade sighed. "Fine. Just give it to me."

Cat bounced in her seat. "Yay!"

"Hey, is that musical gum?" Sinjin asked, slinking over to their tables. Cat nodded and gave him a piece. "Who else wants some?" she asked, happily.

"I do!"

"No, me first!"

* * *

"Really?" Andre stepped back in surprise. _  
_

"Yep," Anthony smiled. "Every year we ask the most talented and promising seniors at Hollywood Arts to orchestrate the respective parts of the graduation ceremony. And I know, without a doubt, that I want you to be in charge of the musical portion."

Andre put a hand to his head in wonder. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much, Anthony, I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't," Anthony replied. He placed a hand on Andre's shoulder. "But that's not all. Andre, you are one of the most talented musicians I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. With not only your talent, but your passion, I know you'll go far."

Andre was humbled. "Thanks, Anthony. That means a lot, man." he said, ducking his head.

Anthony withdrew his hand. "Don't thank me yet. Now, I don't know what you've got planned as far as college or any of that, but I'd like to make you an offer."

That confused Andre. "What kind of offer?"

"This is my last year at Hollywood Arts. By the end of this summer, my band and I will be preparing for a month-long stint at Dynasty Hall, right here in L.A., and we're looking for someone who can sing _and_ play the piano. Now, I know it doesn't seem like much, but it'd help you get your feet wet, and gain a pretty nice following. And of course," Anthony said, shrugging with pretend humility, "you'd be working with some of the best musicians in Los Angeles."

Andre was taken aback. He certainly hadn't expected anything like this. "Wow, I'm honored, but..." his voice trailed off as his mind began to race. Play with Anthony's band? Here in L.A.? But Shawn Quincy had already offered him a record deal. And that was what he really wanted, right?

"Don't worry about it right now," Anthony assured him. "Just something to think about. We'll talk more later. I'm excited to see what you put together for graduation!"

With that, Anthony patted Andre on the back and walked back into the building, leaving Andre to his own thoughts. Playing with Anthony's band? It was a great opportunity, but what about his potential record deal? Andre had his fears about signing on so early, but still, a deal was the goal, wasn't it? So, it wouldn't make sense to pass that up, especially since he might never get the chance again. But still...staying in Los Angeles would mean he could stay near Tori-_Tori_! He had to tell her about graduation!

Andre made his way back to their lunch table. "You guys aren't gonna believe this-"

He stopped and tried to process the sight in front of him. His friends were _chewing and_ _dancing around the table. _Only, it wasn't just them: almost every student in the cafeteria was dancing to a clash of different music that Andre could hear, even though he didn't understand where it was coming from.

He stood in a stunned silence, and Sikowitz materialized beside him, taking a sip from a coconut with a straw sticking out of it.

"You see them too?" His acting teacher asked. Andre nodded, and Sikowitz pressed the straw back to his lips.

"Good."


	2. Needing and Competitions

He pulled her aside as the rest of the group made their way back into the building. Barely a second passed after he'd delivered his summarized version of events before Tori was bouncing up and down in elation, just like he'd known she would.

"Andre, that's amazing!" Tori exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

He ducked his head and blushed. "Thanks," he said. He was unsure of what to do with his hands and settled for letting them hang awkwardly in the air, floating just centimeters away from her back. "I'm proud of me too."

She smiled and started walking toward their lockers. "So, do you have any ideas yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. See, that's where you come in."

"Me?" She looked at him quizzically as she popped open her locker.

"Yeah, you." Andre nodded and appreciated the adorable way her nose crinkled when she was confused. "I want you to help come up with the music, and find the performers. Kind of like a co-manager or something."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yes way," he grinned.

She punched his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He stepped away from her and rubbed his arm, his face resembling that of a wounded puppy. "My arm!"

"Sorry!" Tori apologized, but her glowing smile said otherwise. "I can't believe this! This is the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He slowed his rubbing and shrugged, embarrassed. "It's no big deal. And besides," he said honestly. "It wouldn't feel right doing it without you. We've been performing together for so long…I need you there with me."

Something in Tori's expression changed, and she faltered a bit before starting her next sentence. "Andre, I—"

Andre never got the chance to hear what was on her mind, however, as—unbeknownst to him—Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie appeared behind him.

"You need Tori with you _where_?" Jade asked, and Andre turned just in time to see the slow, upward twist of her mouth.

"Eh," he said noncommittally, praying she'd drop the subject. He could see the gears turning in her evil mind and he prayed she wouldn't take it where he thought she would. "It's nothing. We were just talking music."

Unfortunately for Andre, Jade was not the type to simply forget leads to potentially juicy bits of information. "No, no," she ushered with her hands. "You were saying something to Tori about '_needing_' her, and I want to know what it is you _need _from Tori?"

The way she kept stressing _need _was stressing Andre out. _Make her stop, make her stop, _he mentally begged the universe.

Beck placed his hand on his girlfriend's back and murmured, almost paternally, "Enough. You're embarrassing him."

But Jade persisted, a false look of indignation crossing her face. "Why should he be embarrassed? I'm just asking him what he _needs _from Tori. Why can't he answer the question?"

Cat clapped her hands and giggled. "Andre's blushing! He looks like my brother after I found his "cupcakes" folder on our computer." The memory passed and she said somberly, "There were no cupcakes."

She looked at her hands. "My brother's into some weird stuff, you guys."

The others paused, unsure of how to respond.

"O-okay," Tori started. "Anyway, for your information," she directed toward Jade, "We actually _were_ just talking about music."

She glanced at Andre, her eyes asking his permission. He nodded, and she turned to the rest of the group in excitement. "Anthony put Andre in charge of the musical section of our graduation ceremony! How cool is that?"

The others' surprise quickly transformed to back-pats and congratulations.

"Yay, Andre!" cheered Cat.

"Congrats, man," Beck said. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, no one else at Hollywood Arts loves music as much as you do." Robbie said.

"Thanks, guys." Andre grinned. "I asked Tori to help me co-manage the show. Between us two, it's guaranteed to be the chizz."

Tori looked on proudly as the others nodded in agreement.

"But wait," said Jade, holding out her hand. "If Anthony asked you to do music, that means Sikowitz has to choose someone to be in charge of the acting performances…right?"

A moment of silence passed as the group allowed this to sink in. Then, before Andre even had time to register what was happening, the others were racing each other to Sikowitz' classroom, tripping over each other and shoving unsuspecting students out of their way.

He shook his head to himself. "I need some new friends."

* * *

"MOVE!" Jade screamed at a small freshman who had made the mistake of stopping in the middle of the hallway to tie his shoe. He screamed and ran in the opposite direction, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm too young to die!" he cried before he disappeared.

Cat ducked under an extremely tall senior with his arm up against the wall before pushing him in front of Jade and the others.

"Cat!" Tori yelled.

"Sorry!" she said sincerely. "But I really want that spot!"

The race continued in this unsportsmanlike manner until they all reached Sikowitz' class, trying to squeeze through the doorway at the same time. Sikowitz jumped up from his position—sleeping on top of his desk—and immediately bolted for the window.

"Stop!" yelled Jade, as they finally managed to all make it through the door at once. Their balding acting teacher obeyed.

Tori brushed off her shirt than looked at him strangely. "Wait," she said. "Were you going to jump out of the window?"

He shrugged. "I was frightened."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Who are you picking to manage the acting at graduation?"

Sikowitz twiddled his thumbs evasively. "Oh," he laughed nervously. "Is it that time of year already?"

"WHO IS IT?" Jade barked, and he shrunk back even further.

"Alright, alright!" He complied. "I guess I have to pick one of you, right?"

"Yeah," Robbie answered. "And might I say, Sikowitz, you are looking exceptionally robust today."

"Your head," Beck jumped in. "It's looking less bald lately. What shampoo are you using?"

Sikowitz looked surprised. "Ah, well, actually I no longer use shampoo, you see. I've found—,"

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Tori began, extending her arms in an overly dramatic fashion. Cat immediately picked up on this and started jumping around, her arms imitating Tori's. "Acting!" she cried. "Look at me, I'm acting!"

Jade watched the commotion continue a second longer before crossing her arms and fixing everyone with an annoyed glare. "Enough!" She commanded, and then looked at their teacher expectantly. "Sikowitz?"

He straightened and looked at the five of them with a certain seriousness they'd never seen from him before. "You all have been my most promising students in recent memory, and I am extremely proud of your work. If I could, I would have all of you direct your graduation acting performances, but since I must choose only one of you, I choose—,"

He abandoned his thought and threw himself out of the window, creating an audible _crash _when he collided with the ground. Jade darted to the window and looked down. "Sikowitz!" she cried, angrily.

"I don't do well under pressure!" He responded, before running across the field and off the campus entirely.


End file.
